


[Podfic] at a revel with some rebels

by fulldaysdrive



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, slightly inconsistent name pronunciations but oh well, this is what I get for using those exceedingly Americanized pronunciations for two solid years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulldaysdrive/pseuds/fulldaysdrive
Summary: Enjolras doesn't want to tell Courfeyrac who he went out with last night. He's also pretty distracted by a cute stranger. Courfeyrac makes assumptions.





	[Podfic] at a revel with some rebels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenimpossiblethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenimpossiblethings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [at a revel with some rebels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366593) by [sevenimpossiblethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenimpossiblethings/pseuds/sevenimpossiblethings). 



> This podfic is a Christmas gift from [kenopsia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indie/pseuds/kenopsia) to [sevenimpossiblethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenimpossiblethings)! ♥

  
**Download links:**  
[mp3](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/LM%20-%20at%20a%20revel%20with%20some%20revels.mp3)                                 | 12 MB | Running Time: 00:16:26  
[mp3  (without music)](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/LM%20-%20at%20a%20revel%20with%20some%20revels%20\(no%20music\).mp3)       | 11 MB | Running Time: 00:15:46

 [podbook](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/LM%20-%20at%20a%20revel%20with%20some%20revels.m4b)                          | 12 MB | Running Time: 00:16:26  
 [podbook (without music)](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/LM%20-%20at%20a%20revel%20with%20some%20revels%20\(no%20music\).m4b) | 12 MB | Running Time: 00:15:46  


**Author's Note:**

> The music featured in this podfic is "Shape of You" by Ed Sheeran.


End file.
